


The Hazards of Not Doing Laundry

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru learns why he needs to remember to do their laundry when Sasuke forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazards of Not Doing Laundry

Shikamaru sighed softly as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. Naruto was beside him, talking adamantly about his Algebra professor. Shikamaru nodded when the slim man gestured towards him. He'd heard the same spill more times than he could count. If how Naruto talked about the man was anything to go by, the blonde was head over heels in love. But it seemed the Uzumaki still hadn't realized it just yet.

Shikamaru knew Professor Kakashi very well, had even had him for a class a time or two. He'd seen his friend with the professor after class enough times to know Naruto had it bad. And while Naruto might not realize how he felt, Kakashi sure did. Shikamaru knew that little glint in the man's eyes; he'd seen it plenty of times in Sasuke's dark gaze.

"I'm supposed to stay after the next session after the test so he can help me with the upcoming section," Naruto told his friend cheerfully. Shikamaru glanced over at him, catching the sparkle in the other's eyes. He snorted; tempted to tell him that he should just ask the man out already but he held his tongue. Naruto did everything in his own time. He usually ran headlong into every situation but Shikamaru was betting Kakashi wasn't going to let Naruto realize his feelings on his own.

"Then why exactly am I helping you today?" The Nara asked grudgingly. He had work that night, and he'd rather take a nap than help the blonde with math. Naruto let out a small cry of indignation and chased after the brunette as he stepped out of the elevator.

"But I have a test tomorrow!" Naruto wailed. Shikamaru winced at the high pitch noise. He shoved his hands in his pockets with a grumble.

"Fine, fine. But you owe me coffee tomorrow." Naruto 's cheerful cry followed them down the hall as Shikamaru lead the way to the condo he shared with Sauske. The blonde danced behind him as he fished out his keys. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his friend. Naruto was too high energy for him on a normal day but he had homework from every class to do, plus work that evening. He didn't particularly want to deal with his friend but Naruto had insisted and math was the blonde's worst subject.

Shikamaru sighed as he pushed open the door, eyes heavy lidded and focused on his shoes. He was toeing them off when Naruto gasped behind him.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru hummed in question as he looked up. He froze when he realized the cause for Naruto's sudden noise. Chocolate eyes went wide, one shoe still clinging to his foot.

Sasuke was padding through the living room on bare feet, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and the day's news paper in the other. His dark hair was tasseled from sleep. It was nearly mid afternoon, but it was clear the man had just gotten out of bed. A gray wife beater clung to his pale chest, ridding up on his stomach. The shirt did nothing to cover his lower half, which was completely bare of any clothing.

Shikamaru's face flushed hot as he stared at his boyfriend, who turned to them with a smile. He raised his cup of coffee in greeting, completely ignoring the fact that Naruto's eyes were glued to his cock.

"Welcome home," Sasuke said, making his way over to the couch. He sat down, placing his coffee on the table in front of him. "How was your day?"

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru sputtered, kicking off his other shoe and scrambling into the room. "Where the fuck are your pants?!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"None were clean," he told the Nara calmly, flipping to another page of the paper. Naruto had followed Shikamaru into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder and pressed his palm into his forehead with a growl as he saw the blonde gaze.

"For fuck's sake!" Shikamaru yelled. He left his friend in the living room, catching Naruto's barely audible "damn" as he left the room. He returned moments later, a pair of his own underwear in his hands. He tossed them at Sasuke with a low growl before grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging the blonde out of the room. Sasuke smirked as he stood to slip the underwear on. He settled back on the couch with a small chuckle as he heard Shikamaru grumbling from the other room. He fixed his paper, picking up his cup of coffee and sipping on it as he read over the business section.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have an explanation for myself for this. My head canon for Sasuke and Shikamaru is that Shikamaru does the laundry because Sasuke forgets to do it and everything ends up dirty. And then he has no pants. XD I love them. Poor flustered Shikamaru.


End file.
